The Sentence
by Adara Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger has been asked to watch over Draco Malfoy for a year in New York. Why? Draco has been sentenced to no magic for one year and has to be supervised by a trainee auror. Will they be able to become friends.. or more? Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter one

The Sentence

Chapter one

"Draco Lucius Malfoy is sentenced to one year without Magic, He will be supervised by one of our trainee aurors. He will attend a muggle high school in Manhattan, New York with our still undecided trainee auror," Kingsley Shacklebot, the new minister of magic, said to the court. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Draco sat in a chair beside two guards while he listened to Kingsley give him his sentence. What the bloody hell is a high school? He wondered. He guessed it was some sort of muggle school. Draco spent a month in Azkaban while Kingsley thought of a sentence for him. Draco's father, Lucius, was sentenced for the kiss a week after Voldermort's end. Draco was thankful for anything other than Azkaban, even living in the Muggle world for a year.

"When will you decide who Draco's trainee auror will be?" One wizard in the court asked.

"Tomorrow evening," Kingsley said. "Then he will be apparted to Manhattan and he will live in a small apartment near his high school with his trainee auror. Any more questions?" Nobody said anything. "Alright, court dismissed."

The two guards grabbed Draco by his shoulders and pushed him out of the courtroom. Draco stumbled and walked out of the courtroom with a limp that one of the other guards in Azkaban gave him the day before. He was taken from the Ministry to his old manor (which was being demolished in two months) to get some clothes and belongings. A fully trained auror came with him and threw him a bag which he didn't catch because he was very weak. He picked it up with shaky hands and muttered a curse under his breath. He put random clothes into the bag and walked around his room for some other stuff he might want to bring with him.

He put a picture of his mother (who was still in Azkaban, soon to be released for saving Harry during the war) in his bag, a picture of his father, and a picture of him with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. He sighed and nodded to the auror to take him to wherever he was going to stay that night. The auror grabbed him around his shoulder and apparted them to a muggle pub and asked for a room for one. That night Draco slept on an uncomfortable bed while the auror stood outside the room guarding it until morn. Draco didn't sleep at all that night.

~0~

"Ms. Granger, can I ask you a favor?" Kingsley asked the new trainee auror while strolling into her office. After the war, Hermione and Harry became Trainee aurors. Ron started working for George at his Joke shop because he claimed 'An auror is not what I want to be!'.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I've found a task for you," he started. He stared at her for a few moments, thinking of something to say. "I need you to supervise a deatheater. You both will go to Manhattan, I'm sure you know where that is, and live in a small apartment. Also, you'll be going to a high school with him, because in the Muggle world you have to be 18 to live like an adult and he is only 17, so will you do it?"

"Manhattan? Wow," Hermione bit her lip, "Who is it? Who do I have to supervise?" She had an idea who it was.

"Draco Malfoy, I believe you knew him?"

"Yes, I did. But why do you want me to do it?"

"Mr. Potter has already been given the task to watch over Pansy Parkinson in Toronto and I believe you could be more mature with Mr. Malfoy than Mr. Potter could," He added, "Don't tell him I said that,"

Hermione's face paled. She was hoping she wouldn't have to see Malfoy ever again. "Couldn't someone else do it? Malfoy and I weren't exactly close at hogwarts," she sighed, "He hates me because I am a muggleborn! King- Mr. Shacklebot can't I have another task?"

"Look, Ms. Granger, if you can do this task for only a year," he forced a smile, "I will let you become a fully trained auror, How's that?"

Hermione blinked in suprise, "But it takes two years to become a fully trained auror," she scrunched up her forehead "Are you being serious, Mr. Shacklebot?"

"I give you my word,"

Hermione sniffled, "Only a year?"

"Only a year."

All was silent for a moment before Hermione whispered, "I'll do it,"

Kingsley broke into a smile, "Oh good! Well, you better pack your bags then. You'll be leaving for New York tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and with that he left her tiny office, leaving a pale Hermione shocked.

Tomorrow? she thought. How could she say to Ron (her Boyfriend), the Weasleys and all her other friends she was going to leave England to go live with Malfoy for a year in New York? Plus, she was going to a Muggle High School and she knew she might not be able to fit in as easy as she could at Hogwarts. She almost fainted at the thought.

~0~

At the Weasley Brunch, which was every Sunday, Hermione decided to break the news to the Weasleys', Harry and Ron. And she was a nervous wreck. What if Ron does something Rash? What if he finds someone better than me? She didn't want to think about that.

She knocked on the Burrow's door and was greeted by Fred. Fred lost all his humor after the death of his brother. It saddened Hermione. He gave her a 'hello' and went upstairs. She was greeted by the rest of the Weasley clan. She gave Harry a hug and Ron a peck on the lips.

"Oh, Hermione, Dear," Molly said, giving Hermione a bear hug. "How was your week?"

"It was well, I suppose."

"Well, that's good. Come take a seat and eat some potatoes, won't you, dear?"

Hermione nodded and gave Molly a warm smile. She took a seat in between Harry and Ron and took a few bites out of her potatoes. She watched everyone stuff themselves and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. "I have something very important to say," she said.

"So do I," Harry said. Hermione knew it was about him going to Toronto with Pansy.

"You go first, Harry,"

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, "I'm going to Canada for a year," Ginny gasped. "To watch over Pansy," He continued, "I was given the task by Kingsley to complete my auror training."

Everyone gaped at Harry, excluding Hermione, before Ron said, "You're kidding, right, mate? You can't leave for a year!"

"No, Ron. I'm being one-hundred percent serious,"

"But, we don't want you to go!"

"This is for my job, Ron! You know how long I've been planning on being an auror! Plus, Kingsley will be disappointed in me if I don't finish this task, please understand!"

Molly, Fred, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Arthur watched the fight in silence, but Ginny finally spoke up, "No, Harry! Please don't!"

"Ginny, you know how important my job is to me! I want to succeed! I need to go to Canada, Ginny,"

"Please," she cried, "Don't!"

"I have to," Harry said, looking down at his lap.

She stared at him, letting one tear roll down his face. She shook her head and ran up to her tiny bedroom in the burrow, followed by Harry.

"Bloody Hell," Ron and Fred said at the same time.

Molly shook her head and gestured for Hermione to tell her news to everyone at the table.

"Well, I'm-" Hermione started.

"Please, don't tell me your pregnant!" Ron said, with fear in his eyes.

"No, Ron!" Hermione half-screeched. "Now let me continue!" Ron sighed in relief. "I'm going to New York for a year for a task just like Harry's," Ron's face displayed so many emotions at that moment: Anger, Sadness, Frustration. His face was turning into many impressive shades of Red and Purple.

"If your task is like Harry's, who are you going to be watching over?" Arthur asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed and looked around the table, "Draco Malfoy."

Another minute of silence until Ron stood up and screamed at Hermione, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TASK, HERMIONE!"

"Ron, I've already agreed to do it. I can't back out!"

"Hermione, IT'S MALFOY! The boy that tortured you at Hogwarts! He called you a mudblood whenever he got the chance!"

Hermione flinched at his use of the word 'mudblood', looked at him with sad eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Ron. But.. I've already said yes! I'm sorry!"

"Please, Hermione!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly yelled. "This is Hermione's life! You cannot control it!"

"Fine," Ron stated. "Then she has to choose between her job," he paused, "Or me."

"Ron, you know I can't do that!"

Ron shook his head and chuckled, "So, you pick your job over me?"

Hermione didn't answer him.

Ron sat back in his seat, pure shock on his face,"I can't believe this, Hermione. I can't believe you would do this, " he said. Then stood up again, and apparted to god knows where.

"He won't be mad forever, Hermione," Molly said, trying to comfort Hermione.

Everyone sitting at the table didn't say anything and Ginny's cries could be heard from upstairs. Hermione's eyes stung with tears, but she didn't want to show her vulnerable self. "I think I should go," she said and apparted home before anyone could protest.

~0~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, if I did.. there would be Dramione!

**A/N:** So, how was that? I was sick today and stayed home. I was bored and started writing. I wasn't planning on publishing this but I thought what the heck! Anyway please Read & Review! It will get the chapters out MUCH faster. :)

- Adara


	2. Chapter two

The Sentence

Chapter two

Hermione was woken up by a ministry owl sending a letter sent by Kingsley's assisant. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her hand out to grab the letter, giving the aging, grey owl a treat. Hermione opened up the ribbon tied to the letter and started to read.

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

Hello! It's Kingsley's assistant, Jean, owling you. Kingsley just wanted me to send this letter to you to tell you to meet him at the ministry at six pm sharp! He will be giving you a key to your new apartment, the address to your high school and home, a map of the city, and 80,000 galleons transfered into dollars. He says to 'use it wisely' which means.. please only use it on food, clothes and transportation. He would also like you to apply for a part-time job if you want some extra dollars. Also, do not worry about electricity, water, etc. bills, they've been taken care of. You will be given more information at 6pm today!

Sincerly Jean Katrin

P.S: I'm hoping you have some muggle clothes.

Hermione took a glimpse at Jean's loopy signature and placed the letter on her nightstand. She sighed and wished time would go slower. It was already ten am and she was dreading going to watch over Malfoy. But she wouldn't admit to anyone that she was excited about going to New York. Hermione had never been to New York and she was looking forward to visiting some attractions there.

Hermione got out of bed with a slight push, walked to the washroom, and turned the shower tap on. She took off her baggy pajamas and stepped into the tub, letting the hot water relax her tight muscles. She put some of 'Elizabeth's two in one shampoo and conditioner' in her hair, scrubbing and rinsing. She got out of the shower, dried her hair and body and put on a robe. She pointed her wand at her hair and said, "Straighema!", Her frizzy hair went instantly straight and she smiled at her work, putting her hair in a tight ponytail.

She put on an old Gryffindor shirt that still fit her and some denim jeans that were slighty stained. She looked at the time again and read it was already twelve pm. Her stomach was making grumbling noises so she went to her tiny kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. She ate slowly staring at whatever was ahead of her. She heard a loud pop and held her hand over her heart, suprised by the noise of apparation. "Who's here?"

"It's Harry," Hermione heard. "Ron told me about New York and Malfoy."

"Oh, he did, did he?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you and see how you were,"

"Well, I have to go to New York at six pm today. I'm dreading seeing Malfoy again,"

"His wand will be taken away and Kingsley is allowing us to bring our wands! We have to put a repelling spell on it though, just in case Pansy or Draco try to escape with it,"

"I'm worried about the high school though. I took a some classes during the summer but I don't know if it'll be enough to get good grades, Harry!"

"I was thinking about that, too," he said, nodding. "But it's not really important, is it? I mean, we're only going for a year, Herms,"

"I know, but I don't want the teachers' there thinking I'm a total bimbo! I don't like being looked down upon,"

"It'll be alright, Hermione, everybody likes you,"

"Not Malfoy."

Harry didn't respond to that for a few moments before saying, "Pansy doesn't like me, either."

Hermione sighed and nodded. She hadn't asked him about he felt about the whole situation and felt guilty. "Well, what do you think about your task?"

"Well, I've never been to Canada before so It'll be a nice experience I hope, "

"It's very cold, Canada,"

Harry laughed, "So I've heard,"

Hermione chucked, "Yeah,"

The room filled with an awkward tension before Harry said, "I'm going to miss you and Ron."

"I'm going to miss you and Ron, too, Harry," Hermione said sadly, frowning.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to visit eachother? Since Toronto isn't to far away from New York, only a few hours,"

"We'll have to ask Kingsley, I suppose,"

"Well," said Harry, clapping his hands to his thighs. "I promised I would go spend a few hours with Ginny before leaving for Toronto, so I'll see you at six?"

"Of course," Hermione said, giving him a hug.

Harry hugged her back and waved before apparating to the Weasley household. Hermione went back to her room and grabbed a suitcase from the top of her closet. She pulled it to her droors and packed ten muggle jeans and twelve shirts that her mother had boughten her, a few pairs of underwears and socks, and a picture of Ron, Harry and herself, a picture of her mother and her father, and one of her with the whole gryffindor house. She brought the suitcase to her front door and decided to send Ron an owl.

Dear Ron,

Hey, Ron. I was just wondering if you could come over for a little. I'm leaving for New York at six and I really would like to spend some time with you considering I might not be able to see you while I'm finishing my task. I know you're angry with me but please understand that this is very important to me.

Love Hermione

She signed her name at the bottom and sent her letter off with her new owl, Katrina. She decided to read until Ron answered her and grabbed the first book of her bookshelf. It was 'Alice in Wonderland', one of her all time favorites. She read through two chapters before she saw the Weasleys' old owl practicely falling over from the weight of the letter. She felt sad for the bird, as it was slowly coming to it's end. She took the letter and gave him a treat.

Dear Hermione,

I'm still pretty angry with you. I still don't understande how you can just leave the wizarding world for a muggle city! But I'll come over in a few minutes so we can talk.

Love Ron

No signature Hermione noted. She shook her head at Ron's spelling mistake with the word 'understand' and waited for Ron to apparate to her home. Barely four minutes past before she heard the pop of apparation and felt some nerves clogging her throat. "Ron?"

"Yes, it's me, Herms,"

"Hi,"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Hey,"

Hermione looked at the time, two-thirty. She still had around three hours to spend with Ron, so she decided to make the most of it. "I don't want you to be angry with me, but I understand why you are,"

"You should! I mean you're leaving for a year to go live with Malfoy, I don't want you to leave!" he shuddered.

"I'm really sorry, Ron. I don't want to go with Malfoy but you know how important my career is to me!"

"I do," he said, taking a few steps towards her.

Hermione smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and asked, "Would you like some lunch? I'm feeling a bit peckish,"

"No, I ate a few minutes ago,"

"Oh alright," Hermione said, taking some eggs out of the fridge to make scrambled eggs. "You sure?"

"Very."

Hermione was confused by Ron's decision. He usually jumped at the opportunity to eat, but today.. not so much. Which really did confuse Hermione and she didn't like being confused. "You don't seem like yourself today,"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just wondering why you're doing this task,"

"Ron, you need to stop wondering then. I already told you why and you need to accept that!"

"Well maybe I don't want too!"

"This is MY life, Ron! I MAKE THE DECISIONS!"

He slumped his shoulders in defeat, "I know,"

Hermione sighed and cracked an egg into the frying pan. Watching Ron at the side of her eye, looking ashamed. "Ron, it's okay. I understand, I really do."

"Then why won't you stay?"

Hermione was getting very angry and his persistancy on asking her this. "Stop asking, I already gave you an answer. Accept it, Ron."

"I can't," he said. "AND I WON'T! I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY TO CHOOSE BETWEEN ME OR THAT STUPID BINT MALFOY, BUT I SEE NOW WHO YOU'VE CHOSEN!" he yelled across the room.

"Ron," Hermione said, in a tiny voice. "I told you to not make me choose! And this isn't about Malfoy, well it is, but it's mostly about my job!"

"So your job is more important than me?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "No! Of course not! It's just-"

He shook his head and interrupted her. "I don't know why I even came here," He whispered. "Goodbye, Hermione. I can't be with you if you're going to choose a career over me,"

"Ron," said Hermione, tears threatining to spill. "You're not serious,"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We're through, I thought I was important to you but obviously," he paused, his voice breaking. "My opnion doesn't matter," and with that he apparated out of her home and her life.

Hermione took hold of the counter to steady herself. Ron was being totally unfair. Ron had only been over for five minutes and she didn't even turn on the stove to cook her eggs before he broke her heart.

"How could you do this to me, Ron?" she whispered as she slid to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

~0~

At nine am the auror guarding Draco shook him awake and told him to get up. Draco finally fell asleep around one am, having a full eight hours of sleep. Draco hadn't had a real good night's sleep since his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was too busy serving the Dark Lord, which he regrets everytime he sees someone who's been affected by Voldermort's deeds.

As much as people thought otherwise, Draco did have a heart. Not much of one, but still. Draco tried to show a mask of indifference at all times, but only few people have seen his weak side. His mother, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. Harry Potter wasn't meant to invade Draco's privacy in the Boys' washrooms during sixth year, but he did. And it still sickens Draco to this day.

The auror grabbed Draco's bag for him and apparated to a small office in the ministry. "Who's office?" Draco asked the auror.

"Mine," the auror answered.

Draco finished the small talk with an "Oh." and sat in a seat near the window. Draco sat in that chair and played with his thumbs, examined the room and had a few staring contests with the auror, which he won. Draco took a glance at the time and saw that it was already twelve and he hadn't eaten anything.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat?"

The auror looked up from the book he was reading and asked, "You're hungry?"

"Well, I didn't exactly eat a lot during my time in Azkaban," he drawled, shaking his head at the auror's stupidity.

"Oh right," the auror looked around his room for a piece of food and grabbed two apples he kept on his desk. "Eat these,"

"Thanks," Draco said, taking the apples and eating them in under ten minutes. Another four hours passed with Draco palying with his thumbs, examining other parts of the room and taking a short nap in the uncomfortable chair.

The auror got an owl and read it quickly, Draco watching him. "Alright, Mr. Shacklebot wants us to go to his office, but I don't really feel like walking across the whole ministry so let's apparate again,"

"Okay,"

The auror took hold of Draco's shoulders again and apparated him to Kingsley's gigantic office. "I never got your name," Draco said to the auror.

The auror looked suprised but answered anyway, "Darren,"

Draco nodded as Kingsley walked into the room and waved at Darren but gave Draco a blank look. It was better than the looks of disgust he usually got lately. "Hello Mr. Kofer, I see you've got my letter, I can take care of Mr. Malfoy now. Thank you for watching over him, you did a good job, Goodbye,"

"You're welcome, Mr. Shacklebot," he answered and walked out of the office with a smug smile on his face. He closed the door and Kingsley faced Draco. Draco put on his mask of indifference as Kingsley burned holes into Draco's forehead with his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, you'll leave for New York in two hours," He started. He looked down at the bag Draco was carrying. "Let me see what's in your bag, please."

Draco handed the bag to Kingsley slowly with a weird look on his face. Kingsley grabbed it and opened the bag without another word and looked through the possesions in the sack. "Well, I think we have to ask Ms. Granger to buy you new clothes,"

Draco's eyes widened. Did he just say Granger? "Wait, what?"

"Ms. Granger needs to buy you new clothes. Muggles don't wear the same clothes us wizards do and we'd rather not you look suspicious,"

"Granger? You don't mean H-Hermione Granger, right?"

Kingsley narrowed his eyes at Draco and closed the bag. "Yes, I do mean Hermione Granger. Is that a problem?"

"It's just that-"

"I know you both we're not friends but I asked her to supervise and she accepted. So you should be thankful Ms. Granger accepted because if she said no I would have sent you with Mr. Longbottom and I know you didn't like him, either."

Draco nodded and cowered at Kingsley's statement. Maybe Draco looked like a strong figure but in reality he was a slytherin, a coward. He always beat himself up about it but he supposed he wasn't much of a coward considering he served the Dark Lord and became his right-hand man. Plus, he always had a weird sort of respect for Granger as much as he didn't like her and Longbottom was more of a coward than he was.

"You make take a seat, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco took a seat across from him and let his eyes wander and examine his office. Draco still couldn't think about anything but Granger after Kingsley told him Granger was going to be supervising him, even though he hadn't given her a thought after the war. He obviously didn't want to see that stupid little mudblood ever again, but now he has to spend a whole year in her presence. Kingsley handed Draco back his bag and started writing a letter to Hermione to remind her to be at his office in two hours.

~0~

Hermione managed to pull herself together when she saw an owl pecking at her kitchen window. She rubbed her eyes and straightened her shirt, taking a deep breath. She opened the window and let the owl in, giving him a treat. She took the letter and read through it. The letter was from Kingsley telling her that in two hours she was to go to his office and take a portkey to New York.

She ran to her room and looked at the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her hair went back to being frizzy but she just used the spell Ginny gave her again. Her eyes were completely red and puffy and her nose was dripping with snot. She grimaced and threw some cold water on her face but her eyes were still a bit red.

She brushed her teeth and decided to put the repelling spell on her wand. She muttered a spell that made the wand move five feet away from anyone who tried to touch except for it's owner, Professer McGonagoll tought it to her after the war and she was glad that she did. Hermione checked the time and it was already five. She had an hour to herself so she decided to write a letter to Ginny and Ron.

Dear Ginny,

I'm pretty sure someone told you about me going to New York to go supervise Malfoy. Ron wasn't to happy about the idea but Harry was suprisingly calm about it. I'm going to miss you very much, Ginny! Thanks for teaching me that hair straightening trick though. It helps a lot. I just wanted to say goodbye to you, tell your family I will miss all of them.

Love Hermione

Dear Ron,

I'm so sorry, Ron. I know I hurt you and I wish I didn't but please, please, please understand! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ron. I love you. Please, forgive me. I'm going to New York in an hour and I just wanted to send you this letter. I hope you grow to understand my decision to go do this task.

Love Hermione

She sent her owl out again to deliver the messages and continued to read 'Alice in Wonderland' from where she left off. She recieved two letters by the time it was five fourty-five. She decided to read them when she got to New York and packed them in her luggage. She apparated to the ministry fifteen minutes early and took the elevator up to the top floor, Kingsley's office. She knocked twice on the door and waited for Kingsley to answer.

"Ms. Granger!" Kingsley said. "You're early,"

"Sorry," she muttered. She saw Malfoy looking at her from inside the room and stiffened.

"Come in, Ms. Granger. Please, take a seat beside Malfoy,"

Hermione's feet felt like boulders as she walked to take a seat beside Malfoy. She never laid her eyes on him but he kept staring at her with disgust. She looked different he noted. Her hair wasn't was wild as it was the last time he saw her and she was wearing the faintest hint of lip gloss on her full lips. She looked like she had just been crying. I wonder why, Draco thought but quickly told himself he didn't care.

"Well, I've got the portkey and you both can apparate to Manhattan now if you like?"

"Okay." Hermione said to Kingsley. He put a blue hat that had red sequins strewn on random places. Hermione looked at it hesitantly and said, "Goodbye Kingsley."

"Goodbye Ms. Granger!" He said with a smile. Hermione and Draco both put their hands on the blue hat while Kingsley waved at them. They apparated from his office and he sat down at his desk, hoping that nothing wrong would happen while they were in New York. He heard a knock at the door and in came a scowling Pansy Parkinson with her auror.

"Ms. Parkinson, Hello. Mr. Potter should be here soon."

~0~

Draco and Hermione landed outside a tall apartment. It was built with dark-brown bricks and the window panes around the apartment was painted with white paint that was slowly chipping off. Hermione took a glance at Draco and saw that he was looking straight ahead into nothingness. Hermione sighed and walked up to the lobby door of the apartment, she took the key that Kingsley gave her out of her pocket and opened up the door. She didn't know if Draco was following her but she didn't turn around to check.

She walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. She heard Draco's footsteps coming from behind and pressed the up button again and again, praying for it to go faster. The elevator finally opened and Draco had a suprised look on his face. What a weird machine. Hermione stepped in and Draco stepped in after her going to the corner farthest from her. She took the paper that had the address on it and pressed 6 on the little buttons with numbers on them. Draco looked curiously at them and felt the machine move. He gripped on the handles in the elevator and started looking frantically around the room. Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye and had an amused expression on her face.

The elevator came to a halt and the door opened leading to a hallway full of doors. Draco guessed other people lived in these doors. He followed Hermione from far away and she took a glance at the paper again. She walked up to a door made out of ebony wood labeled '605' and opened it up with the key. Draco heard Hermione gasped and walked faster to the door.

"Oh dear Merlin." Hermione said as she walked into the living room of their apartment.

The apartment was already furnished like Hermione guessed it was going to be. The door first led Hermione to a large, square-shaped room with two leather couches on opposite walls. Beside the couches was a plasma TV that was resting under a slim table with two colums. One with a dvd player and the other filled with dvds. On the right and left of the TV were two windows. In between the two couches was a glass table that had a laptop resting on it.

Hermione saw an opening where a door could be on the left wall beside one of the couches. She walked to it and smiled. It was a kitchen. The stove, fridge and microwave all looked very upper-class and modern. The counterrs were made out of marble. She opened the fridge to see some food that could last them a few days and noted that she had to go grocery shopping soon. In the middle of the big kitchen was a square-shaped table that four people could sit at.

She left the kitchen to another opening and walked into a hallway. The hallway was dark and her hands searched for a lightswitch. It finally did and she flicked it on. The doors were made out of ebony wood just like the front door and the doorknobs had a very victorian era look. She went to the first door on the left and opened it. The walls were painted a dark shade of green and the bed in the middle of the room had green and black bedsheets, the two pillowcases were lighter shades of green. Beside the bed was a nightstand was a lamp, two books and a clock that read '6:15'. Hermione knew this was Draco's room. Two doors were in his room and she opened one of them. It was just a big closet that any women would dream of. It had no clothes in it but it could fit all of the clothes in his bag and maybe some more. She walked out of the closet and into the other door in his room.

She opened the door and gasped again. It was a washroom. It had a bathtub that looked like a hotub and it was caved into the floor. That could fit the whole gryffindor house, Hermione thought. The floor was made out of hard brown marble and so was the counter that held the sink. The sink looked like a bowl. It wasn't caved into the counter like normal sinks were, it looked like a bowl. The tap was connected to the counter and the handles to turn it hot or cold were behind the bowl-shaped sink. The mirror was oval-shaped. Hermione turned to the toliet and saw that there was no handle to flush it, there was a black screen. She swiped her index finger against it and saw the toilet flush. Hermione was impressed but she thought it was a bit much, considering this was supposed to be a punishment for Draco.

She nodded and left Draco's room. She went to the door opposite of his room and instantly knew this was her room. Everything was the same as Draco's room. The bathroom, the closet, the furniture. Except the bedsheets were red and yellow and the pillowcases were striped with red and yellow. On top of her bed, she noticed was a cellphone and a credit card. She grabbed the phone and realized it was an iPhone. She knew how to work one so she decided to play with it later. She didn't have a wallet for her credit card and she didn't want to lose it so she decided to go buy one later that evening.

She opened the door beside her room and saw a closet filled with cleaning supplies. Hermione didn't need them really, considering she brought her wand with her. But she supposed if anyone came over they wouldn't wonder where she kept their cleaning supplies, if anyone really ever did that. She went to the room beside Draco's and it was another washroom for guests, she supposed. It was a bit bigger than the one in her room.

She realized Draco never came into the hallway and saw his room and she wondered where he was. She silently walked into the large living room again and saw Draco sitting in front of the TV with a look of fascination on his face. It was on a news channel and the lady on the screen was reporting about a shooting in Brooklyn. Draco looked behind him and saw Hermione. He scowled at her and pressed the power button on the TV. He probably learned how to turn it on and off, she guessed. There was an awkward silence. Both of them were just staring daggers at eachother. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Look, Malfoy, I'd rather not fight while we're here," she started. "So can we agree not to fight while we're here?"

Draco cocked his head to the side and put a thoughtful expression on his face. A second later he said, "No. Just don't talk to me. I'll go to the stupid school with you and all that bullshit but I'm not going to be friends with you."

Hermione sighed, "I didn't ask to be friends, I asked if we could be civil with eachother."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Just don't talk to me and we'll have a fine year in this dump."

Hermione scowled at him and muttered 'fine'. She walked into her room and slammed the door, she needed to change into muggle clothes. She remembered that she was going to go buy a wallet. Draco's stomach was rumbling. He hadn't eaten anything since those apples and that can only satisfy a man for an two hours or so. He didn't feel like asking Hermione for something to eat so he decided to find something to eat by himself. He normally had everything handed to him, including his food, without doing anything by himself. At his manor, the houselves gave him food. At Hogwarts, the food appeared right in front of him. He didn't know how to do it himself. He walked into the kitchen and saw bananas on the counter and he grabbed one. He walked to the fridge and took out a milk jug. He grabbed a glass and filled it. He sat at the table in the kitchen and ate in silence.

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting dressed. She put all of her muggle clothes into the closet except for a red, short-sleeved shirt and blue denim jeans. She changed into the outfit and left her room. It was still the middle of august and school didn't start until september, so she didn't need a sweater, it was hot outside. She had a pair of blue converse that she brought with her. Her dad had bought it for her last birthday and she hadn't worn them. She passed Draco while he was eating and didn't glance his way. She put on her converse and smiled because they fit her. She opened the door and was about to leave when she heard Draco say, "Where are you going?"

Hermione smirked. She heard fear in his voice. He was scared of being left alone in the muggle world. How high and mighty you look now, Malfoy. "I'm going to a convience store to by a cheap wallet for my credit card."

Draco didn't know what a convience store was or what a credit card was but he just shook his head. "Um, okay. But I don't want to be in this apartment alone, Granger. I don't know how anything muggle works and I'm starving!"

"Malfoy, calm down. Just stay here and I'll get you some food," Hermione said. She looked down at his outfit and smiled. "Plus, in the muggle world people don't wear what you're wearing, Malfoy. So if you want to make a fool of yourself then come with me and we can go buy you some new clothes. It's only 6:45, I think."

Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't want to look like a fool but he didn't want to stay in this apartment. He was ashamed at how stupid he looked in front of this lowly mudblood. He decided to go with her because he wanted some new clothes. The cloaks he had were stained and dusty. "Fine, I'll go with you. I need new clothes, anyway."

Hermione nodded and was suprised he wanted to go with a 'mudblood', but she didn't ask him about it. She locked the door and put her key in her left pocket but kept her credit card in her hand. She had heard some things about New York and a lot of them weren't that great.

Conviently, Hermione and Draco didn't live to far from some shops and restaurants. Hermione walked into a Abercrombie & fitch with Draco following closely behind. Some girls giggled at Draco's outfit but he just scowled at them. Hermione walked to the mens' shirt section.

"Um, Malfoy, choose a shirt. I know teenagers these days wear a lot of Abercrombie and stuff like that so just choose a shirt your size."

Draco nodded and grabbed a green plaid shirt, blue plain shirt with 'A&F' plastered onto the breastpocket, another blue plaid shirt and a shirt striped with green and black. Hermione chuckled.

"I don't know if they're your size but they look like they could fit you. Get some jeans, too." Hermione said, pointing to a mens' pants section.

He nodded and kept his head low. She went to the section with Draco following closely behind. He chose five pairs of different shaded jeans that were the same size. She gestured for him to follow her to a fitting room and he did. The women at the fitting rooms gave Draco an odd look and pointed for him to go to a door labled '8'. He did and walked into the fitting room. By the time he was done trying all them on, it was 7:15. He walked out of the room with his cloak back on and carrying all the shirts and pants.

"Did they fit you?" Hermione asked him when he walked to her, ignoring all the looks he got from other customers.

"Yep." he answered her, handing her the clothes to purchase them. She took them to the counter and got the price, $90.

"Dear Merlin." she said, handing the man working behing the counter her credit card. He swiped her card and gave it back to her.

"Would you like a bag?" the man asked her.

"Yes, please." she answered him.

He took out a bag and placed all the clothes in them. He gave them to her and smiled. She returned the smile and walked out of the store, followed by Malfoy. Hermione remembered that Draco was hungry and walked to the nearest McDonalds. She asked Malfoy to carry the bag and he scowled and swiped it from her grasp. She ordered two big mac meals and two cokes to go and got her order. She left the Mcdonalds and decided to buy her wallet tomorrow. "Malfoy, we'll get you more clothes tomorrow. Alright?" He muttered an 'okay' to her. They both didn't talk to eachother while they walked to their new apartment. She unlocked the door with one hand and put both of their big mac meals on the kitchen table.

"Malfoy, you should put your new clothes in your room."

"Um, where's my room?"

"Down the hallway, first door on the left."

He nodded and walked to his room. Granger was different than before. She didn't have venom in her voice when she talked to him. And her hair actually looked nice on her. Wait, he didn't just say that. He turned on the light and saw some black thing on his bed. He picked it up and pressed the button on the bottom. The thing lit up and he wanted to ask Granger what it was but decided he lost most of his dignity today and he didn't want to lose any more of it by asking the mudblood how to work things. God, he hated not knowing anything. It pissed him off.

Draco walked back to the kitchen and saw Hermione put some sort of round sandwich in her mouth. He took his food out of the paper bag and saw the sandwich thing. He put it in his mouth while sitting down at the table and chewed. Hermione watched his face with change from indifference to happiness.

"Dear Salazar, this is delicious."

"I know."

Draco ate the whole big mac in less than fifteen minutes and asked Hermione, "What type of sandwich was that?"

Hermione laughed at his question and said, "It's not a sandwich, Malfoy. It's a hamburger."

"Oh."

Hermione finished off her hamburger and said, "I'm going to sleep now. Night ferret."

"Night mudblood. Please let the bedbugs bite."

She rolled her eyes and walked to her room, slamming the door again. He threw his bag out and walked to his room. He took off his cloak, throwing it into a laundry basket beside his nightstand. He was left with only his boxers and jumped into his bed, instantly falling asleep.

~0~

**Disclaimer**: My name is not J.K Rowling.

**A/N**: This chapter is pretty long, I mean I never write this much! But I spent the week writing it and added some stuff during that time. I'm not sure if Draco and Hermione are being very O.C.C but if they are please tell me! I'm still thinking of characters to add, ex. Neighbours, Classmates for school. So, if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me them. Anyways, I'm going to go think of some new ideas for Chapter three. ;) So please READ AND REVIEW! Reviewing will get me more motivation to write!


	3. Chapter three

The Sentence

Chapter three

Hermione walked into her room and dressed into a white spaghetti-strapped shirt and some red pajama bottoms with lions all over it. She just had finished her McDonalds' meal and was about to go to sleep when she remembered: She put Ron and Ginny's letter in her suitcase. She ran over to her luggage and grabbed the two slightly-bent letters. She opened Ron's first.

Dear Hermione,

I love you, too. I'm going to miss you so much and I already do. I wish I hadn't snapped at you like that and I apologize to you. I know how much your work means to you and I'm going to try and cope. Please forgive me for yelling at you back at your home. I love you, Hermione.

Love Ron

Hermione re-read the short letter five times before her eyes became misty and she started to sob. She grabbed her wand and muttered 'Silencio', in case Malfoy tried to eavesdrop on her crying and pester her about it in the morning. She wiped her eyes and walked into her washroom, brushing her teeth and putting her hair into a ponytail. She walked back into her room finally getting ahold of her emotions and opened Ginny's letter.

Dear Hermione,

Harry tells me that he's going to Canada for a year and I get a letter like this from you! It just breaks my heart that my boyfriend and my best friend are leaving for a year. I'm going to miss using you as one of my make-up dolls. I'm going to miss you a lot, Hermione. And if we can schedule meeting eachother somehow while you're there, I will be happy to see you.

Love Ginny

Hermione didn't bring her owl in case any of the her neighbours got suspicous so she wasn't able to send any letters to her boyfriend and friend. She sighed and put the letter inside the nightstand's droor. Hermione crawled into her bed, hugging the blanket to her body. Today was tiring for Hermione and she fell asleep easily but woke up screaming from nightmares about the war. She was glad she silencioed the room.

~0~

The next morning, Draco woke first. He noticed two doors in his room he didn't see before and walked to the one of them. It was a washroom. Not as amazing as the one at his manor but still okay-looking. He walked to the second door and opened it. It was a gigantic closet and Draco grabbed the clothes Granger bought for him yesterday, hanging them on the racks. He realized that he needed new shoes, the shoes he had now were pinching his feet. He grabbed the green plaid shirt and the light-shaded jeans he bought yesterday and dressed himself up.

He walked back to the washroom and opened up the counter's cupboard. There was already a hairbrush in there and he brushed his slightly messy hair into a nice sidesweep look. He used to wear it like that back in his sixth year and he missed it. He smirked at his hair and brushed his teeth. He walked out of the washroom and liked the muggle outfit, to his suprise. But he would never admit that to anyone, especially to a certain mudblood.

He walked to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal, one of the few meals he knew how to make. The cereal didn't have as much taste as wizard cereal did but he didn't mind to much. He went back to his room and decided to read one of the books on his nightstand.

Hermione woke up a few minutes later with extremly frizzy hair. Her hairband slipped out of her hair during her sleep and she currently looked like bigfoot. She used the hair straightening spell when she saw herself in the washroom mirror and walked to her closet. She grabbed an orange t-shirt and a pair of yellow shorts Ginny gave her. Hermione's stomach was empty and she went to the kitchen, cooking some bacon for herself.

While the bacon fried, Hermione went to the living room to watch some TV. When she walked into the living room she saw Malfoy there, sitting on the couch, pressing the up button on the remote and a look of wonder on his face. Hermione smirked and decided to go on the laptop, which was still on the coffee table. Hermione walked over to the table, blocking Draco's view of the TV and picked up the laptop.

"Move mudblood!" Draco yelled at her, craning his neck around her to see the screen. He was watching a football game. Hermione shook her head, not affected by his foul name, and moved out of the way.

She walked to the room and turned on the computer, waiting for it to load. She hadn't used a computer in months. She pressed on the internet tab and decided to get up to date with pop culture. If she was going to be a teenager, she was going to act like a 'cool' teenager. She grimaced at that thought.

She went to the search bar and typed 'pop culture'. A lot of stuff about One Direction, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber and some other teenaged celebrities. Hermione knew who most of them were, she wasn't completely clueless. She spent her summers with her parents and they did have a TV, computer and radio. She watched some of them at british and american award shows and on some TV shows. She read some stuff about the celebrities and found out One Direction was actually british. She got bored after awhile, reading about them. The drama and controversy was boring and stupid to Hermione.

After half an hour, she shut down the computer. She remember that she needed a wallet and needed to buy Malfoy some new clothes. She put on a pair of socks and wondered if Draco would be scared to stay alone again. She shrugged and walked to the living room, putting on her shoes.

"Hey!" Hermione called to Draco. He was still watching the football game. "Malfoy, I'm going to go shopping for a wallet and maybe some other stuff, do you want to come?"

Draco grimaced and looked at Hermione with a bored look, "Well, I do need some new shoes, these ones are pinching my toes," he started. "Alright, let's go."

Hermione nodded and Draco pressed the 'off' button on the remote. He unlocked and opened the front door and gestured for Hermione to go. Hermione walked out of the door, locking the door after Malfoy got out too and pressed the down button on the elevator. Hermione broke the silence.

"Do you think I should get a job? Just for extra money,"

Draco wondered why she was asking him this, "Who would ever hire a filthy mudblood like you?"

"Forget I even asked." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

The elevator arrived and they both rode to the lobby. Hermione and Draco walked to the shopping district they were at yesterday and Hermione went to a small store at the end of the street. She saw that it was a tiny store that repaired watches, made keys and sold wallets. She bought a small black wallet and put her credit card in.

"So do you wanna go to the store we went to yesterday or a different one? Oh, wait you said you needed some new shoes, right?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco was memorizing the way from his apartment to the shopping district when he heard Hermione ask him this question, "Let's go to a shoe store first."

Hermione nodded and led him to a shoe store, where he got a black pair of nike's. For the rest of the day, Hermione and Draco bickered while they shopped for Draco's wardrobe. They ate a small sushi bar for lunch and went home, still bickering. Draco held the bag that carried his new clothes and shoes. While they were walking home, a tiny girl with brunette hair and undeniable beauty came up to them.

"Hey," she said to both of them, flashing Draco a flirty smile.

Draco flashed a smile at the muggle girl and said, "Hello there,"

"You're british? I love british accents. I just noticed you guys around the block and wanted to say hi," she said, blushing. "I live in the same apartment as you guys."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well hi there. We were just about to go home so,"

"Woah," Draco said, putting a hand in front of Hermione's face. "This beautiful lady and I were talking, so please." The girl blushed.

Hermione sighed, "Well alright. I'll just go home then and you can hang out with your new friend."

Draco smirked and said, "Alright." He already figured out how to find his way up to their apartment. Hermione shrugged and started walking back to their apartment, leaving Draco to talk to this random stranger. She didn't look like a threat.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The girl asked Draco.

Draco scoffed, "Absolutely not."

The girl giggled like a schoolgirl and said, "My name is Jeana. What's yours?"

"Draco," he answered.

"I've never heard that name before."

Draco shrugged. Two other girls walked up to Jeana and one of them asked her, "Who's your friend, Jeana?" Nudging their friend.

"Draco," Jeana said, blushing.

"Draco? What an odd name," another one of Jeana's friends said. "Well, I'll call you later, Jeana. We'll leave you two alone." She added, winking at Draco. Jeana blushed again. The two girls walked away, still winking playfully at Jeana. Draco and Jeana stood in an awkward silence.

"Would you like to come to my apartment?" Draco asked.

"Oh, my mom won't let me go to any boys' house," Jeana said, awkwardly. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Draco answered. "What about you?"

Jeana smiled at Draco, "I'm seventeen, too." Jeana's phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked at the message she recieved. She muttered, "Oh, Crap! I promised my mom I'd babysit my brother."

"So, wanna walk home together?"

Jeana blushed, "Sure."

He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his apartment with Jeana. She kept her eyes on him the whole time. They walked to elevator and pressed 'up'. Jeana pressed '6' inside the elevator and they both went up to their floor in silence. Once the door opened, Draco walked to his apartment door, which was across from Jeana's.

"I'll see you later," Jeana said to Draco, unlocking her door and walking in. "Bye." she said, and shut the door.

"Bye." Draco waved to her. Once he heard the door click, he knocked on his apartment door. He didn't have a key to his apartment. He heard some scuffling from inside and Hermione opened the door.

"Who was that?" she asked him.

He walked into the apartment and took off his shoes while saying, "Her name was Jeana."

"She's very pretty," Hermione stated.

"Pretty? You mean smoking hot."

Hermione shook her head and chuckled, "Yeah."

Hermione walked back to her room, Draco watching her. He took the bag full of his clothes into his room and left his new shoes near the front door. His legs were a bit sore from their outing and Draco decided to continue reading the book he had on his nightstand.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in her room, painting her nails a light shade of red. Hermione wasn't completely blind, she knew that Jeana girl liked Draco but Jeana didn't have to make it so obvious. Hermione grimaced. She made herself look desperate. Hermione didn't care much about Draco's love life, all she knew was that Draco dated Pansy at Hogwarts. Not the cutest couple, Hermione thought.

Hermione played with her iPhone for the rest of the afternoon. She bought a few songs and downloaded a few apps. As much as she loved being a wizard, she couldn't deny that she loved muggle inventions. By the time five rolled around, Hermione decided to cook dinner. With the help of her wand, Hermione cooked some pasta, one of her favorite dishes. Draco was still in his room doing god knows what and Hermione called to him, "Malfoy, I cooked dinner. If you want a plate I'll serve you some!"

Hermione heard some scuffling come from the hallway and saw Malfoy walk into the kitchen. He breathed in the scent of the pasta and sat at the table, waiting to be served. Hermione got out two plates and filled it with pasta and pasta sauce. She gave him his plate and said, "My mom tought me this dish before," she paused. Draco saw her lips quivering.

"Before what, Granger?"

"Nevermind, forget I even brought it up."

Draco looked at her curiously, "Before what?" he asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it, Malfoy. Just leave it alone." Hermione said, ending the conversation. Draco decided not to press on about it.

They ate in silence, avoiding eachother's gazes. When they were both finished their meals, Hermione brought both of their plates to the sink. Hermione always liked washing her dishes the muggle way, it made her focus on washing the dishes and not something else that was bothering her mind. Draco walked back into the living room, going to watch another football game. Hermione noticed that he was already hooked on a muggle machine and didn't want him to be obsessed with it. She told herself it was just instinct, caring about Malfoy.

Hermione sighed while drying the dishes and putting them away. She was bored. Hermione already played with her new phone and she didn't feel like going on the laptop. She decided to just watch some football or whatever Malfoy was watching. She walked into the living room and layed on the opposite couch from Draco. He looked at her and grimaced, "Can you go somewhere, please? I want to watch this without having to worry about getting mudblood germs."

"Please, shut up. You so foolish right now it's unbelievable."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything else. He switched the channel and it changed to a show called 'Jersey Shore', Hermione groaned. Draco gave her an odd look, "What's your problem?"

Hermione looked at him, "This show. It's so pointless. I don't know why people watch it."

"Okay. Well if you don't like it then go away, Granger."

"No, I've got nothing else to do, Malfoy. So just shut it."

As much as Hermione didn't like the show, she watched it anyway, just to piss off Draco. Draco wouldn't admit this to Hermione, but he didn't like the show either. All of the people on the show acted like animals. When the show ended, Draco put the remote back on the table and walked back to his room. Hermione grabbed the remote and switched the TV to the Discovery Channel, where she watched a documentary about Dolphins.

~0~

**Disclaimer**: I'm not the owner of Harry Potter, lol.

**A/N**: So I decided to end it there. OOOOOH the drama that's gonna happen with Jeana. I might leave you guys with a cliffhanger in the near future. ;D ANYWAY, please read and review! Thanks :)

-Adara


End file.
